<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>line up the pieces by managician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358436">line up the pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/pseuds/managician'>managician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(they solve it... somewhat), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, happy bday chrono!!!!, yknow just two homies going out for dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/pseuds/managician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One day, when you become an old man, I'll answer your question.</i>
</p>
<p>Chrono had never forgotten about that promise with Ibuki, and with his 20th birthday finally kicking in, he was determined to ask him again. ...If only both of them managed to stop beating around the bush, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Kouji/Shindou Chrono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>line up the pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mention it in the tags already, but I want to reiterate this is set post-canon.</p>
<p>And while I think the fic itself is pretty light-hearted, it does have small mentions of alcohol and a brief reference to the trauma that just kinda comes with these characters, so keep that in mind if you think it could bother you somehow. ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, when people thought of problems that came with travelling to another country, the one that would get brought up the most was the language barrier. It was an understandable concern, although largely irrelevant for the most part, as long as you knew some basic English or had access to Google Translate.</p>
<p>As such, that hadn't posed any trouble for them. If Ibuki was being honest, getting used to the timezone switch had probably been the most difficult part of their trip. There were about thirteen hours of change between their hometown and the American city they had opted to visit, which certainly made their predicament odd. Their internal clocks were far too accustomed to Japanese time, after all.</p>
<p>Chrono glanced up to the sky as they walked; Ibuki took notice of the frown on his face, squinting as the moon and stars twinkled above them, and he couldn't help but share the feeling. It was currently night-time — a quick look at his phone would confirm as much, too — yet it didn't feel like it.</p>
<p>"What time is it in Japan now?" the boy wondered out loud.</p>
<p>"...It's night here, so it must be the morning of the next day there," Ibuki gave a vague answer, after some consideration.</p>
<p>He was not willing to do any sort of mental maths in that precise moment, as much as he would have loved to. All his focus was put on observing the unfamiliar streets they'd been strolling across, hoping to catch a glimpse of the restaurant where he'd booked a reservation a couple of days ago. Neither of them wanted to be late, he could tell that much, especially when they'd been looking forward to this for a while now.</p>
<p>And the restaurant shouldn't be <i>this</i> far away from their hotel, he didn't think. They'd been walking for a fairly long time already, or perhaps it only felt like a long time because of the cold breeze biting into his skin; either way, he just wanted to find the place and stop making himself worry over nothing. Chrono didn't look particularly bothered by the cold, or the fact they were going to be running late soon, but still…</p>
<p>Several minutes later, still no hint of the restaurant in sight, Ibuki started to consider if this road was even the right way to get to their destination. Had he, somehow, completely messed up in interpreting the directional indications he’d looked up? No, he was quite confident he’d double-checked that. Had they walked past it without noticing, even though he’d been keeping watch all this time? He doubted that as well—</p>
<p>Chrono suddenly tugged at his sleeve, making his negative thoughts stop dead in their tracks.</p>
<p>“Look, isn’t it that one?”  </p>
<p>He was pointing at some spot in the sidewalk opposite to theirs. Ibuki carefully followed his line of sight; indeed, there it was, the name of their restaurant, shadowed by the multiple neon signs that decorated most of the establishments. The man let out a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>“The map made it look like it was closer than this,” he couldn’t help but mumble. “Sorry, Chrono.”</p>
<p>“Hey, nothing to apologize for,” he said, with a gentle smile, hand sliding from the coat’s sleeve to Ibuki’s wrist. “C’mon, we might get there on time with a quick sprint.”</p>
<p>For the sake of that argument, Ibuki refused to check the current time, answering with a curt nod instead. He wasn’t expecting Chrono to actually start running right after he’d given the okay, but he decided to humour him nevertheless, allowing himself to be dragged by the arm across the street. It was kind of comical, having someone a whole head shorter than him be the one to pull him around. Perhaps it was made hilarious by the fact that, after all these years, the dramatic height spurt that Chrono had been hoping for never happened, making him remain on the shorter side of their social circle. </p>
<p>Of course, nobody apart from Chrono himself minded that too much. It just gave all of them even more material to toy with the poor young adult, as far as Ibuki was concerned, which was a positive thing in his book. Their old back and forth was quite outdated by now, since Chrono wasn’t really a ‘brat’ anymore, and though it was still fun to bring up from time to time, any new excuse to tease the other was more than welcomed. </p>
<p>Not that he actively spent hours of his day thinking up methods to annoy Chrono (because that was more of a TRY3 job) but his reactions were just fun to deal with. Their upcoming dinner was sure to be interesting, as well. </p>
<p>After nearly crashing into a crowd of teenagers that happened to be hanging out by the area, finally, <i>finally,</i> they reached the restaurant’s doors. Luckily for them, the place didn’t seem to be very busy tonight, and they were able to reach the main hall without having to wait for any sort of queue to clear up. Against his better judgement, Ibuki took a quick peek at his phone watch— and was pleasantly surprised to find that their efforts had paid off. They were only five minutes late, which was a more than acceptable margin, considering that this was their first instance navigating a foreign town. </p>
<p>Chrono had seemingly told the waitress about their reserved table while Ibuki’d been dawdling around, for he gestured at the man to follow him, and took off towards the back of the hall. And to think that not long ago, he was struggling to follow Tokoha’s English video lessons, complaining that he’d never be able to speak another language well… His improvement in that regard was so admirable. Ibuki couldn’t fight off the smile that came to him upon recalling the memory. </p>
<p>As they settled themselves on their designated seats, Chrono arched an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Uh, what are you grinning about? Did I miss something funny?” </p>
<p>“Nothing like that,” Ibuki shook his head. “I was thinking about how much you’ve improved over time. You could hardly understand English sentences when you were in high school, and look at you now, talking to a native without breaking a sweat. I’m glad you’ve found something that motivates you to put effort into it… You’ve been working hard, and it shows.”</p>
<p>“O-Oh, um,” Chrono stammered, most likely taken aback by the unexpected influx of praise. Ibuki’s grin only widened, if anything; it was hard to catch Chrono off-guard, so he felt some sense of accomplishment for pulling it off. “...Well, thank you. I mean, I’m glad too, and I’ve been trying my best. But, really, I wouldn’t be here without you.”</p>
<p>“You will make it back here on your own one day,” Ibuki was fast to reassure him, brushing aside his gratitude. “I’m merely helping out where I can.”</p>
<p>“Accept my thanks, won’t you? Planning a week-long trip to Washington DC just to let me check out the NASA headquarters is a hell of a help, you know,” he mumbled, with something akin to embarrassment lacing his voice. “Not everyone would do that... Much less take me out for dinner, on top of everything else.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to do something like this once in a while, and it makes for a good birthday present. Although, I apologize that my budget didn’t allow me to invite anyone else to come with us.”</p>
<p>“If budget was the problem, you could’ve asked Shion for help,” Chrono laughed warmly; they both knew that Ibuki would probably rather dig himself into a hole than ask for help, unless it was a real emergency. “Seriously though, it’s all fine. I’m happy spending time with you.”</p>
<p>“That’s… good to hear,” Ibuki replied, as briefly as possible.</p>
<p>He probably came off stiff, and he was aware of it; however, their night was only getting started, and he didn’t trust himself not to say something that would make the atmosphere between them awkward, if he attempted to put all his feelings into words. It’d probably take him another decade of inner struggles until he was ready to accept that some people genuinely enjoyed his company, and wanted to be with him, out of their own free will.</p>
<p>Much to his shame, Kai and Miwa were the ones that had to talk him into buying the two plane tickets in the first place. The idea had slipped from his mouth while discussing what presents to get Chrono during one of their meet-ups, possibly due to a couple of beers in his system making him more loose-lipped than usual. He’d immediately wanted to make his childhood friends forget all about it, because it was only a vague concept lurking within his mind, and he doubted he’d actually follow through; unfortunately for him, Miwa wasn’t having that, and the blond man refused to drop the topic for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>Ultimately, Ibuki confessed that he was worried Chrono would refuse the offer, since it <i>was</i> an impromptu trip to the other side of the globe, and if they wanted to make it happen, it’d have to be just the two of them, for monetary reasons. That setup was, in Ibuki’s honest opinion, a fail-safe path to disaster; with his social skills being lackluster enough in group settings, it’d be even more tricky to talk with Chrono on a one-on-one basis for an entire week. </p>
<p>Furthermore, he didn’t want Chrono to agree to the trip because he felt obligated to, but naturally, if it was meant to be a surprise gift, he couldn’t bring it up to him and see if he’d like to go through with it or not. All in all, it sounded like he’d be putting both of them into an extremely fiddly situation, which he’d wanted to avoid more than anything.</p>
<p>And after that lengthy explanation of his deepest concerns, Miwa had the gall to <i>laugh</i> at him and say that he was making a big deal out of nothing. He felt brutally mortified when Kai — <i>the</i> Kai Toshiki, known for being the local overthinker of their gang — agreed with Miwa’s point of view, claiming that Ibuki needed to ‘get over himself’ and ‘just ask Chrono out’. ...Which sounded suspiciously like they were encouraging him for a romantic confession, now that he looked back at it. Whatever. </p>
<p>Long story short, after an endless amount of nagging, courtesy of Miwa and Ren, who had mysteriously caught wind of the conflict, Ibuki ended up buying the tickets. </p>
<p>And now, one month later, he could begrudgingly admit that he <i>had</i> been worrying too much about it. Chrono had no complaints on the matter; he was shocked and positively ecstatic that Ibuki had dropped such a sum of money for his sake, in fact, and he would've probably broken down crying in the middle of Card Capital 2, had he not tripped over his own two feet when attempting to hug the man. </p>
<p>(Ibuki had managed to catch poor Chrono before he fell all the way to the ground. While nothing could save him from the embarrassment, at least they prevented any major incident from taking place.)</p>
<p>"Have you decided what you're having yet?" </p>
<p>Chrono gently spoke up, making Ibuki realise that he hadn't really read through the menu options yet, since he got caught up reminiscing.</p>
<p>"Not yet, no. You?"</p>
<p>"I want a banana split for dessert," he answered without a hint of hesitation. "It sounds cool. Dunno about anything else, though... American food looks kinda lame."</p>
<p>"Even if it looks lame, it might still taste good."</p>
<p>"Fair enough. Any suggestions?"</p>
<p>Ibuki quickly flipped some pages of the menu, searching for something simple that both of them could enjoy. "Hm. What do you think about the Indian fry bread?"</p>
<p>"It's definitely a calorie bomb. I don't think I'm ready to eat all that…"</p>
<p>"We could split it, if you'd like."</p>
<p>"Well, if you're set on trying it out, I don't see why not," Chrono shrugged. "Anything else that catches your eye?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to be the one ordering the whole meal. You pick something next," Ibuki objected, pushing the menu back into Chrono's hands. </p>
<p>"You're no fun," he said, lips twisting into a childish pout that made Ibuki chuckle. "Geez, I'm always deciding what to cook for lunch. I don't feel like thinking right now."</p>
<p>"...You say that as if I put any thought into my pick," Ibuki sighed. "Whatever you go with is alright." </p>
<p>"Fine, fine. Let's see…"</p>
<p>He stared at the menu some more, muttering meals under his breath. By the time the waitress came to take note of their orders, they had settled on having tater tots, some sort of weird salad that had way too many ingredients on it, a couple of nacho bowls, the fry bread and two banana splits, to finish the dinner off. </p>
<p>Oh, and some white wine for both of them.</p>
<p>Chrono hadn't had alcohol before, which made Ibuki hesitate on his choice. Since he had no experience with it, he opted to go with something on the softer side.</p>
<p>"Is white wine really good, though?... They always use the red one in movies."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't mind either," Ibuki truthfully answered. "You'll have to try both of them out and see which one suits you best."</p>
<p>"I guess so," Chrono replied, sounding a tad too absent-minded for Ibuki's liking. </p>
<p>Did the wine colour genuinely upset him so much?</p>
<p>He waited to see if he had any further questions or complaints on the matter, but Chrono kept quiet for a short while, glancing anywhere that wasn't their dinner table. </p>
<p>As Ibuki prepared himself to break the silence, and possibly apologize if needed, his companion spoke up again.</p>
<p>"...Hey, Ibuki," Chrono softly called out to him, after what seemed like an eternity.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Do you… Ughh. How do I bring this up…" he paused for a short second, clearly frustrated with his inability to form a proper sentence. "Do you remember that thing we talked about on Christmas? Like… A few years ago?"</p>
<p>Ibuki blinked, surprised by such a specific question. </p>
<p>He couldn't recall any noteworthy conversation he'd had on Christmas for the past couple of years, if he was being perfectly honest. The most memorable one was when Mamoru spent three hours on the phone with him, in a desperate attempt to get him to wear a Santa outfit like he'd agreed to do the previous year. Had he not gotten caught up in a life-threatening cardfight, he would have—</p>
<p>...Oh. <i>Oh.</i></p>
<p>Was <i>that</i> the talk Chrono was referring to? </p>
<p>It'd happened four years ago, and the scene had been buried in Ibuki's memories all this time, but it now came back to him more vivid than ever.</p>
<p>After their duel with one of the Apostles, Chrono had attempted to break down his walls, asking him about his motivations and personal life, and Ibuki had joked that he'd spill his whole backstory when the then-teenager became an old man; old man meaning a twenty-year-old, of course. </p>
<p>And he had finally turned twenty this year.</p>
<p>"I do," Ibuki quietly said. "I think I know which one you're talking about, anyway."</p>
<p>Chrono's face immediately lit up. "...You do?"</p>
<p>"It'd be hard to forget. There are few people interested in hearing my story. And I mean what I said back then… It's not even a good one to tell while drinking," he sighed ruefully. "I find talking about the past to be rather useless."</p>
<p>"I don't care about that. I still want to hear it," Chrono insisted, his green eyes intently staring at the man. "Even if you think it's just a waste of time, I want you to tell me."</p>
<p>"You're really so interested in it that you were willing to wait all this time…?"</p>
<p>Chrono's cheeks flared up in pure embarrassment. <i>Cute.</i></p>
<p>"...Yeah," he quietly admitted. "We didn't like, make a promise about it or anything, but, well… I know you, Ibuki, and you're not the type to back down on what you say. Of course I'd wait until you were ready to talk about it. But," he quickly added. "If you still don't want to share what happened, that's fine too."</p>
<p>"Chrono, that's..."</p>
<p>"I want you to know that I'll be here for you whenever you feel like talking, that's all," he continued, before the other had the chance to shut down his speech. "You don't have to shoulder everything by yourself."</p>
<p>For the second time that night, Ibuki felt as though words couldn't convey what he was feeling. </p>
<p>He'd known that Chrono had always made a conscious effort to get him to speak up about his troubles. He'd been there for him already, over and over, for all the time they'd known each other; constantly reminding Ibuki that he could rely on him whenever he needed it, that he didn't have to be strong in front of Chrono. Despite all the bumps they'd faced along the road, that reassurance was one of the few constants in Ibuki’s life; the one fact that never changed, no matter what.</p>
<p>To know that Chrono would always give him the time and space he needed was, well. Nice. Really… nice.</p>
<p>"If you really want to hear about it, I can tell you. Keep in mind that it's not very interesting or fun to listen to. And it's… it's a long story."</p>
<p>Chrono nodded, eager to hear about his tales.</p>
<p>Hence, Ibuki began retelling everything that had happened to him. Every encounter and struggle that had made him want to dedicate his life to Vanguard.</p>
<p>He talked about his meekness as a child. About his meeting with Kai and Miwa, and how happy he'd been to have real friends; about that little friend group falling apart when Kai left, making him feel small and completely alone in the world, once again. </p>
<p>At some point, the waitress started handing out their orders, and Ibuki didn't take long to pop the wine bottle open. He was going to need some alcohol to get through the next part of his backstory, and if Chrono's constant sipping at his own glass was something to go by, the poor boy was also struggling to listen to the whole story. Not that Ibuki could blame him, truthfully.</p>
<p>He was a hurt, lonely person that held darkness in his heart. That made him an easy target to manipulate— it was his own weakness that let him be consumed by the hatred of the Brandt units, using the game that he'd once loved to hurt whoever opposed him. His memories of some parts of that incident were vague and scattered, and he only knew the full story thanks to other people's recollections, but he was fully aware of the terrible sin he'd committed, and was determined to find a way to atone for it all. Instead of destroying Vanguard, he searched for a way to protect it. </p>
<p>"...And with that goal in mind, I started travelling around the world. That's when I met your father," he concluded his narration. "You know the rest of the story after that."</p>
<p>"...Uh-huh."</p>
<p>Ibuki barely managed to hold back a laugh at the boy's troubled expression. "I told you it wasn't too interesting. How does it feel to have waited years just to hear this?"</p>
<p>“No, no, it was interesting," Chrono said. "People are right when they say we’re not so different after all... I understand that better now. Thanks."</p>
<p>He was smiling while he spoke. It looked like quite the sad smile, all things considered, and yet Ibuki was comforted by it. It was another example of Chrono’s reassurances; he understood Ibuki’s struggles, no matter how bad he was at voicing them. Maybe, it should feel scary to have someone who could read your thoughts and feelings so perfectly, despite the effort put into keeping them hidden — but ‘Chrono’ and ‘scary’ were two words that didn’t fit into the same sentence, at least not for Ibuki. </p>
<p>How could they, when Chrono had never failed to make him feel... safe? Chrono had made him believe that he had a place he belonged to, and it wasn’t by the side of someone that was merely attempting to manipulate him, nor someone putting up with him out of pity. While trusting people was still difficult for him, and he doubted he’d ever regain the ease with which he spoke as a child, opening up to Chrono had simply felt right.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s true,” Ibuki easily agreed. “We’re more similar than one might think, at first. And I should be the one thanking you, for listening to my poor sob story.”</p>
<p>"It's not a sob story," Chrono weakly complained. "...Alright, so <i>maybe</i> it is," he changed his statement mere moments afterwards. "Who cares, though? Your past made you the way you are. It is what it is."</p>
<p>"I think it's the very definition of 'cringe'."</p>
<p>"If your past is ‘cringe’, then mine is too. At least you had some excuse, I was just an emo delinquent kid for the sake of it."</p>
<p>"You're the one that said we're not so different from each other," Ibuki sharply remarked. "I had my reasons to be a loner, and you had yours. Neither are insignificant."</p>
<p>"...I guess you've got a point there. But see, the good thing is— we're similar, so that means both of us have changed the same way too.”</p>
<p>Leaving his dessert unfinished, Chrono stood up from his chair after that cryptic statement. Ibuki watched him curiously as he made his way around the dining table, and the man's heart skipped a beat when the boy took the seat next to his. He’d closed the gap between them with a couple of steps, both literally and, to a certain degree, figuratively.</p>
<p>“Any reason behind your sudden seat switch?”</p>
<p>“I felt like it,” Chrono beamed again, and really, Ibuki couldn’t argue with that. “...Besides, it makes sense, doesn’t it? We were lonely during our childhoods, but now we're not alone anymore. So, isn’t it nice to sit together, too?”</p>
<p>That logic made no sense at all; again, however, Ibuki could hardly imagine himself arguing with it when faced with such a beautiful smile. All he did was nod, fiddling with his half-empty glass of wine and wondering if he should get the plate of dessert to this side of the table, since Chrono didn't seem like he'd be moving from the spot anytime soon.</p>
<p>And suddenly, in a second, a weight pressed against his shoulder; before he was able to ask about that, a pair of arms also wrapped themselves around his waist and back, effectively keeping him fixed in place.</p>
<p>"...Mm. You're warm," Chrono mumbled, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Ibuki's shirt. </p>
<p>Some sort of weird, strangled gasp escaped from Ibuki's throat. 'Chrono' and 'cuddly' were a set of words that most certainly didn't go together in the same sentence, either. </p>
<p>What was he supposed to do, though? He couldn't just… Shove him off. That'd be rude and uncalled for. It wasn't like Ibuki had a particular problem with this, anyhow, he was only experiencing extreme confusion and, perhaps, the tiniest bit of concern. </p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright?" he couldn't help but ask, always the worrywart of their friend group.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I promise. I think the alcohol's just, really hitting in now..."</p>
<p>Ibuki bit his lip, guilt overtaking him for a second. Should he have limited the amount of drink he could take? He didn't think Chrono had taken too much, though… It was entirely possible that his alcohol tolerance was this low, since it was his first time consuming any drink of this kind.</p>
<p>"We should make our way back to the hotel, then. In case you do start feeling unwell."</p>
<p>Chrono responded to that by further burying his head in Ibuki's side. "I'll be fine, seriously. I just… kinda felt like doing this all of a sudden…"</p>
<p>...Was he drunk? No, no, he sounded too coherent and lucid for that to be the case. A little tipsy, maybe? Far more likely.</p>
<p>"Alcohol affects all people in different ways," Ibuki slowly began to explain. "Some people get mad at the world, others get really sappy, and others get, er. Clingy."</p>
<p>"I know that," Chrono muttered. "Sorry, it must be a pain to deal with..."</p>
<p>"Don't worry too much. I don't mind."</p>
<p>"...So I can… stay like this and you won't mind it? Really?"</p>
<p>Years of Miwa occasionally using his lap as a makeshift pillow had trained him for this. That, and all the alcohol running through his system made him considerably less awkward when interacting with people. </p>
<p>"Yeah, really. It's okay. Tell me when you want to leave."</p>
<p>"...Thank you," Chrono whispered, so low that Ibuki would have missed it if he hadn't been paying close attention already.</p>
<p>"Don't mention it," he replied, staring off to the side.</p>
<p>"No-- I mean it," Chrono shook his head decisively. "Thank you for… for everything. For taking care of me, for introducing me to Vanguard, for-- the coolest present I've ever gotten. <i>Thank you.</i>"</p>
<p>Ibuki's lips parted open, though no words came out. He realised that they weren't needed.</p>
<p>Slowly, hesitantly, he raised his hand, fingers reaching out to pat Chrono's head.</p>
<p>"...You're welcome," he gave him a fond smile. "Happy birthday, Chrono."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(drops by AO3 after six months of inactivity with a new fandom) 'sup</p>
<p>...Okay, all jokes aside, after that long break I'm getting back on the swing of things! </p>
<p>I got this idea for a Chrono birthday fic literally yesterday and I didn't know if I'd be able to write it in a single day to post it when his bday hit in the Japanese timezone, but all the effort paid off, and here it is! Big thanks to my friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamyourmagician/pseuds/iamyourmagician">Magi</a> for checking out my 5AM grammar mistakes orz. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!!<br/>find me on Twitter/Tumblr @managician</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>